Dancing
by PetPetAngel
Summary: Yami Kiseki is a new kid at school, befriended by Yuugi Motou. Anzu Mazaki invites Yami to a ball, but he declines. Yami and Yuugi start having odd feelings when they're near eachother, what could it mean? YYYM COMPLETE One-Shot


XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dancing

By Petal L. Grower

XXXXXXXXXXXX

PetPetAngel: 'Ello! Good to see people actually read my Fics! I'm sooooooo HAPPY! But not yet hyper.... Yet.... I have muses for this, now where are they....? (Sorts through toy chest) Here they are!

Yami and Yuugi: Thank RA you finally let us out!

PetPetAngel: Big, big, big, sorry guys.

Yuugi: S'kay.

PetPetAngel: Can someone please do the Disclaimer?

Yami: I will. PetPetAngel does not own Yuugioh. Takahashi Kazuki does.

PetPetAngel: Tankies!

Yami: (Nods)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Summery: Yami Kiseki is a new student at Domino High. He's extremely nervous about being new but soon feels at home when he meets Yuugi Motou, a kind- hearted, bright look-a-like of himself. What's not to like about him? But when Yami and Yuugi start getting butterflies in their stomachs every time they're near each other, will they admit the feelings that they're feeling. Or will a jealous Anzu Mazaki get in the way?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Takahashi Kazuki does. This will have yaoishounen-ai later. No lemonlime scenes because I DO NOT write then. Don't sue me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuugi Motou was a young, short, sixteen-year-old. He was the nicest person anyone could ever meet, because he could see good in everyone. He didn't have many friends and despite that, was almost always found with a smile on his face. Everyone was nice to him, besides bullies who picked on him, but he never considered those people his friends because they always just said a friendly "Konichiwa Summimasen" and then left him alone.

So many could say he was an average sixteen-year-old, who was picked on by bullies, and enjoys writing songs. Anyway, he was walking to school, and it was pouring, so really he was running. He could barely see where he was going and heard someone yell at him. He muttered a quick "gomen nasai" and kept running. When he finally arrived at class, he was sopping wet. He sat down and the teacher gave him a sympathetic smile and he offered a small smile of his own. When the whole class was full the teacher made an announcement.

"Today class, we have a new student. His name is Yami. He's from Tokyo, and I should see him making friends quickly. You may come in Kiseki-san."

The door slowly opened, to reveal a friendly looking boy with a charming smile. The girls in the class would've been swooning if they weren't shocked by the resemblance between Yuugi and Yami. The class let out some gasps. Yami looked over the class his eyes falling upon what seemed to be a look-a-like of himself. The other saw him, but just smiled welcomingly, which caused Yami to smile as well.

"Kiseki-san, you may take a seat next to Motou-san. Motou-san please raise your hand," the teacher instructed. Yami's look-a-like raised his hand. Yami walked over to his new seat. "We shall now begin our class,"the teacher informed.

The day passed slowly, and everyone was relieved when lunch came. Yami didn't know where to sit inside, so he went to sit by a large Sakura tree. While he was eating, he heard light chuckling. He looked up. There was his look-a-like, and he was sitting on a branch. His look-a-like looked down at the same time.

"Gomen nasai. Am I bothering you," his look-a-like asked.

"No, you aren't. Out of curiosity, what's your name?"

"I'm Yugi, Yuugi Motou." Yuugi jumped down from the branch, startling Yami. "Out of curiosity, what's your name?"

"Yami Kiseki. I'm new here as you already know, and I live a few blocks up from the Kame Game shop. You familiar with it?" Yami shot out his had to shake Yuugi's. They shook.

"Yes, very much. My grandfather owns that shop. We live on the upper floor," Yugi replied. "By the way, I like your name. It's very creative, Dark Miracle," Yuugi complimented. Yami's cheeks went slightly pink.

"Arigato. No one's ever complimented me that way-." He was interrupted by another voice. A very high-pitched voice.

"Ohayo, I'm Anzu Mazaki! It's a pleasure to meet you Kiseki-san. Ohayo, Motou-san," she said in an overly cheery voice. Though the last part was said begrudgingly and through gritted teeth.

"Ohayo Mazaki-kun," they said in unison. She kept all her attention on Yami. This annoyed Yami greatly.

"Have you heard of the Yume Ball?" She didn't let him answer." You haven't. Oh. But since now you know would you like to go with me?" Yami grit his teeth. This girl annoyed him greatly.

"I'll think about it Mazaki-kun," he said sarcastically. She didn't notice his sarcasm. Yami closed his eyes.

"Okay Yami-Chan," she replied walking off.

"She's gone? Thank Kami. I thought she'd never leave! Does she hold a grudge against you Yuugi," Yami asked. Yuugi nodded.

"Ever since I rejected her earlier last year, she acts as though if I was the worst person in the world. Which I might as well be-" Yuugi was interrupted, this time by Yami.

"Don't finish that thought. You're probably the nicest person in the world. Don't listen to Anzu, she's got a big mouth, a big attitude, and a big problem. None of which I intend to encounter anytime soon. Got it?" Yuugi smiled, and the bell rang. They walked to class together, and the rest of the day continued painfully slowly.

Yuugi and Yami instantly became friends after their encounter at lunch and were always seen walking home together. Bullies stopped picking on Yuugi, even though Yuugi was a good blocker and almost always blocked their seemingly drunken punches. Yuugi's grandfather, Sengoruko Motou immediately learned to enjoy Yami's company as an almost daily habit and also told him to call him Jii-Chan just as Yugi did.

Yuugi also met Yami's parents. They befriended him very quickly, due to his enthusiasm and politeness. Yami's once plain house seemed to brighten every time Yuugi was there and Yami's parents now always had smiles on their faces. All of these changes were because of Yuugi, and Yami was eternally grateful.

When Yami asked what to give Yuugi in return for his kindness, Yugi just said that he was more than happy with Yami's friendship. When Yami's parents asked Yuugi's Jii-Chan what they could give in return for having Yuugi brighten their lives and bring their once dull household to life, Sengoruko just laughed, then smiled, and finally said that he was happy as long as his grandson was happy.

Yuugi's grandfather and Yami's parents often got together when the boys were together, enjoying the boys' joyous laughing and also well enough, each other's company. One random day, their conversation wondered to the boys' friendship.

"It's amazing how strong the boys' friendship has become," commented Yami's mother, Yukina. "They've become nearly inseparable."

"I agree, Yami has seemed so much happier since his first day of school. He was so nervous in the morning, but when he came home, we couldn't wipe the smile off his face," agreed Sanosuke, Yami's father.

"Yes indeed, after Yuugi came home that day, he repeated the whole thing to me, saying he had met the most wonderful person in the world. I'm very glad that he met your son. Yami was Yugi's first friend in months," Sengoruko stated.

"Do you possibly think that they could be more than friends? Because a few days ago, Yami had told me that whenever he was around with Yuugi, he felt butterflies in his stomach," Yukina asked.

"Yuugi had told me around the same thing."

"Well if it is possible, than I'm ready to accept it and back Yami up, all the way," Sanosuke commented. That's when they heard yelling from upstairs.

"You wrote THAT! THAT'S AMAZING! I'D BE HAPPY WITH LESS THAN HALF YOUR TALENT!" Then they heard the thumping of feet coming down the stairs. Yami began to speak again when they came in front of everyone. Yuugi was blushing softly. "Grandpa, did you know Yuugi was such a good writer? Here, this is one of his old songs he showed to me." Yami handed a piece of paper to Sengoruko.

"Ah yes, you wrote this piece in dedication to your Mother didn't you," Sengoruko asked. Yuugi nodded.

"Anyone hungry," Yukina asked. Yami and Yuugi's hands shot up, accidently clasping one another's. They paid no mind to it. "Thought so."

So they all ate in a companionable silence, enjoying the food. Than Yuugi started talking with Yami. "So... are you going to go with Anzu to the Yume Ball?" Yami shook his head violently. "Would you like to go with me? Not as a date or anything, unless you want it that way... But would you like to?" Yami shook his head up and down vigorously. "Have you told her no?" Yami slumped in his chair and this time Yami used his voice.

"No," he said slowly. "I've been trying to stay as far away from her as possible. I want to have both my arms for dancing if come time." Yuugi chuckled. "Not funny. She clings like a humongous tick. But instead of bloodsucking, she just stops the blood all together."

"WE can tell her tomorrow that you don't want to go with her, if you like. Just don't tell her who your going with, or else she might start hating you like she does me," Yuugi said assuringly.

"That's a bad thing?" Yuugi elbowed him lightly.

So they did. To say the least, Anzu was not happy. And so far, she didn't have a date because the dance was only two days away and most people were taken. The amount of profanity was overwhelming and each covered the other's ears for safety. Yuugi was correct, once again, because for the next two days, she attempted to find out who his date was, and make that person's life miserable, unsuccessfully, not realizing she had already done it for quite some time.

So the day of the Yume Ball arrived, and the gymnasium, where the ball was to be held. It was covered in streamers and banners of all colors, most of them being different shades of blue, and some balloons were even black. In Yami and Yuugi's minds, it was just perfect. Anzu was still without a date, and her posse were desperately trying to calm her down, and cheer her up.

Yami was wearing a black sweatshirt, with a large collar stuck up, it's two strings hanging straight down, along with plain navy blue jeans. Yuugi, in similar condition, wore a light blue sweatshirt, almost identical to Yami's with its two strings tied sloppily. He was wearing black loose and baggy jeans as well.

When Anzu saw Yami and Yuugi TOGETHER she just blew up. She stormed over to them, silently fuming. But her outer appearance showed none of this. So she went over to them and began taking casually.

"Ohayo, Yuugi-san, Yami-san, are you here as a couple, or just together?"

"We're just he together, I think, right Yami," Yuugi asked. Yami nodded. Then unexpectedly, Anzu nearly slapped Yuugi, but a hand stopped her even though Yuugi had been lightly scratched.

"Don't you dare Anzu," Yami spat, glaring daggers at her. "You hurt Yuugi in any way at all, I swear you won't have your empty head connected to your neck. Got it?" She nodded dumbly but still very swiftly. She marched off quickly, Yami glaring at her retreating figure. "Are you alright Yuugi? Did she hit you?"

"Yeah, her nail hit me, but that's it though. Thanks a lot Yami. I really didn't see that coming," Yuugi said truthfully. Yami bent down to look at the small laceration as though if it were a humongous gash. Yami brought his hand to touch the cut gingerly, and Yuugi winced slightly. "Would you like to..." he paused. "dance?"

"I'd be honored Yuugi."

And so they did. Yami's hand was on Yuugi's waist as was Yuugi's hand on Yami's. Their other two hands were interlocked each holding the other's firmly, not willing to let go. The whole time they enjoyed it, and to them, everything else disappeared. The only thing Yami didn't like was that Yuugi kept his head down refusing to look at him. He tried to get Yuugi to look at him by lightly nudging his forehead with his nose.

"Yuugi... Please Yuugi, look at me," he pleaded. Yuugi looked up, with a look in his amethyst eyes that Yami could not understand. He looked back down, frowning. Still looking down he asked:

"If I said I love you, right now, to you, what would you say?"

"Aishiteru," Yami replied.

"Do you mean it? Or is that an answer to my question," Yuugi asked worriedly.

"It's an answer to your question.." Yuugi took a sharp intake of breath. "that I'm serious about and mean. So it's both."

"Then this is my reply. And trust me I mean it." He looked up. "I Love you too Yami."

And then they shared a simple, innocent and chaste kiss. And you know what? They were still dancing.

**The End **

XXXXXXXXXX

PetPetAngel: Talk about a sappy ending. Geez, I'm pathetic. But I like sap, as long as it doesn't overwhelm me. Or KILL me. XD

Yami and Yuugi: (Eye PetPetAngel wearily) Do we have to go back into that chest of doom?

PetPetAngel: Nope!

Yami and Yuugi: Really?

PetPetAngel: AYUP!

Yami and Yuugi: (Walk off smiling)

PetPetAngel: well, that was quick. NEwayz R&R please. And no flames.

Ja Ne!

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
